


Lucifer, Sir

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 05:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21239018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: @snow-leopardfetishist for the Fic can I request dom!lucxfemale!reader where luc’s been gone for a while & when he comes back the reader teases she was tempted 2 call one of his brothers to sate her needs instead & that earns her a lesson in who’s boss/who she belongs to?





	Lucifer, Sir

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I’m not dom by any means sooooo I took a stab in the dark lol

Lucifer had been away for nearly a month.

That meant a month with no sex, no cool touches, no teasing. You were wound up tight, and you hated it. All you wanted was your angel home.

Currently, you were lying in bed, naked. No matter what you did, you just couldn’t be satisfied alone anymore. You craved him. Smirking, you got an idea. You’d prayed to him before, but tried saving that for emergencies. This was technically an emergency, right?

You got comfortable and closed your eyes. “Lucifer, baby…” You said quietly, your fingers moving gently across your stomach. “I miss you. I miss your touch. I miss your tongue.” Sighing, you licked your lips. “I’m all wound up over here. I’d really love to feel you right about now.” You had hoped that would work.

Another two weeks went by with no word from him. You were starting to worry, which was tinted with anger and frustration. You walked in the door from grocery shopping and stopped. There was Lucifer. He snapped his fingers, and the bags were out of your arms. You knew that he’d put them away. Grinning, you pulled him into a deep kiss. “Miss me?” He chuckled.

“Six weeks, Lucifer!” You slapped his chest playfully. “I have been _sexually_ _frustrated _for six weeks.” He raised an eyebrow at you. “I couldn’t even get myself off.” Seeing the look in his eyes, you decided to tease him. “I almost had to call a couple of your brothers down here…Which ones did I have in mind? Ah, Gabriel and Balthazar. They seem like they could show a girl a _damn _good time.”

His look darkened as his eyes locked with yours. “You are _mine_.” He growled, making you shift slightly. “I think I need to remind you of that.” His hand slapped your ass slightly before you found yourself in your room. “Strip.” Lucifer ordered you.

“Yes, sir.” As you started to strip, you bit your lip. You knew what was coming to you, and the anticipation got to you.

“Slowly. No rushing.” He moved to sit on the end of the bed, his blue eyes looking over your body. Your shirt was on the floor by your feet, and was quickly joined by your bra. “You have the most perfect chest.” Lucifer grinned as you blushed. He never got over how shy you seemed to get in times like these. You kicked your jeans off and went to loop your thumbs in your underwear when he stopped you. “Come here.”

You moved towards him slowly until he reached out and pulled you to him by your hips. “What would you like, Lucifer, sir?”

A playful smirk made it’s way onto his face as his cool fingers moved up your legs. “I want to hear you beg for me. You will not cum until I let you. Understood?” His tone was firm, but you knew that you could always say no. You could stop this now, and he wouldn’t be angry. Not that you had ever done that.

“I understand, sir.”

“Good.” He stood and turned you around so that your ass was against his jean covered erection. The palm of his hand was on your stomach, moving down. When his fingers dipped into the band of your underwear, your head moved to his shoulder. His middle finger dipped between your folds, brushing over your clit ever so lightly. You gasped at the feeling, rolling your hips. “Be. Still.” He breathed in your ear. Swallowing, you nodded. “Good girl.” He traced circles around your clit, never touching the throbbing bundle of nerves.

As he felt you get closer, he pulled his hand out and licked his fingers. You heard him snap his fingers and then his skin against yours. His hands roamed your body, teasing you. “I heard you, you know.” He nipped your neck. “When you prayed for me.” His fingers traced under your breast. “I pictured you laying in bed, spread open for me…” You whimpered, pushing your hips back towards him. “My cock pounding you into the mattress, those pretty lips parting as you screamed my name, your flesh showing proof that you belong to _me_.”

“I’m all yours, Lucifer, sir. I’m _sorry_!” You panted, his words going straight to your core.

“Lay down. Spread eagle.” His eyes followed you as you did as you were told. Once you were in place, he snapped his fingers. Your arms were cuffed to the headboard, but your ankles were left free.

Lucifer moved to kneel between your legs, making your whole body turn a light shade of pink. You always felt so bashful when exposed, but you loved it. His hands moved up your calves, to your thighs. Without warning, his hand came down on your thigh. It stung, making you moan. He watched your eyes as they blazed with lust. He repeated it on the other side. “More, please, Lucifer, sir.” You asked quietly. He chuckled, rewarding you with a slap on each thigh.

Laying down, he slipped his tongue between your folds, his hands holding your hips down. His forked tongue went straight for your entrance. You bit your lip, the feeling of his breath on you sending shivers down your spine. His tongue moved over your clit, making you moan. “Do. Not. Cum.” He reminded you.

“I won’t, sir!” You gasped, trying to hold back.

He chuckled, kissing up your stomach. He nipped your breast, you arching your back to get closer. His hand gripped his length, guiding it to your enterance. Your eyes locked with his, begging him silently. He teased you, slipping just the tip in, and pulling back out. You whimpered, near tears you wanted him so badly.

“Who does that pretty pussy belong to?” He asked in your ear, his voice dripping with lust and dominance.

“_You_! You, sir!” You nearly screamed out. He snapped his fingers, releasing your wrists from their restraints.

As he bit your neck, he slammed into you. “All mine.” He growled, his tongue tracing the teeth marks he just left. Lucifer held himself above you, your nails digging into his shoulder as he didn’t hold back. You’d have bruises on your inner thighs tomorrow, but you loved it. “You ever think about calling them again, and I’ll make them watch.” You gasped. “I’ll show them who you belong to.” Deep down, you knew it was all talk, but the thought shot your arousal through the roof.

“Please!” You begged. “Let me cum, sir.” Picturing being watched while he fucked you was too much.

“You like that thought?” He smirked, his eyes darkening? “Showing my claim on you?” You nodded, biting your lip. He captured your lips in a passionate kiss. “Cum for me, lover.” He whispered against your lips.

“_FUCK_! Lucifer!” You cried you, clenching around him. Your nails were probably leaving small bloody marks, but he never cared.

He thrust into you a few more times before releasing his seed in you. “I love you, Y/N” He said, kissing you again, his hand running through your hair. “I’m sorry I was gone so long.”

You smiled into his kiss. “I love you, too. And I know. I’m sorry I teased you like that.”

“Don’t be.” He smirked. “You’ve never came that hard before.” You turned bright red, making him chuckle. “You really do like me getting all possessive, don’t you?”

“What do you think?” You rolled your hips against him, his softening member slipping out. You were still very aroused by him, earning a growl from deep in his chest.


End file.
